Fat Gum Files: Sparring at the Spa
by FlimFlam3
Summary: The trio of the best Hero Agency, Fat Gum, Suneater and Red Riot try to solve a mistery at a luxury hotel... later, because now is beach time.
1. Chapter 1

1 - The author does not owns or makes any claims over My Hero Academia.

2 - Tale for entertainment purposes only. Pease enjoy

3 - **If you follow the anime** \- There's just a minor spoiler: Kirishima works for a hero other than Fourth Kind. The rest, you may consider OCs, if you will

 **If you follow the Manga** \- Consider this between the Provisional Hero Exam Arc and the Internship Arc

* * *

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O

* * *

Right, officer. I will start from the beginning.

Fat Gum Agency. May, 5th. Wednesday.

I was alone on my agency, entertaining a shot of whiskey and the last cigarettes of the pack. The shadows made me company, as lately not even the light dared to enter my office. I took another sip. Aging half minute more didn't improve its quality. Life is tough, I am tougher, my liver is the toughest. Another sip. My name is Toyomitsu. Taishiro Toyomitsu. Surviving the concrete jungle.

It was a surprise when she walked in. I said "she", but I should say "they". It was too much of legs for a single woman. I waited for her to speak.

"I…"

"My favorite subject."

I am like so. Fast. Dry.I got what it takes to survive this forsaken hole of a city. She smiled. So this is the reason God created teeth. She proceeded telling the case.

At least, that was how I would like to start this report. The truth is less interesting.

I was having a milkshake, the agency was required by law to be well lit to avoid accidents and the message came by e-mail. And of course, I was not alone. Here, I have their ID on my phone.

The dark-haired youngster with pointy ears is Tamaki Amajiki. Hero name, Suneater. Quirk, his body can manifest anything he eats. Yes, he is one of the three best students at UA. I was lucky to hire him.

The smiling red-haired one is Eijiro Kirishima. Still Provisional Hero. Codename, Red Riot. Quirk, can harden and sharpen his body.

Me? My hero name is Fat Gum, for obvious reasons. My quirk allows my body to absorb punches, bullets and all. I can also store this kinetic energy and release it at will. And that's it.

Yes, it's a small agency but I my guts show me the real talent to hire. And, with talents came certain success. And, you know, certain business prefer a low-profile approach. Yes, despite my figure, we're low profile.

What happened after that? Well…

* * *

"Kids, I think you will enjoy this assignment. A five-star spa at Kerama Islands needs help."

"W-what? Near the top of the season?" started Amajiki "The place of some of the most popular beaches in Japan? You mean, people… lots of people… lots of near-naked people…" The teen quickly turned to face the wall. "I am not going!"

On the other hand, Kirishima imagination was also picturing it:

"Working out our biceps before breakfast… sharing a protein shake… beating each other to a pulp under an almost tropical sunset… Oh, oh, boss, can I invite a friend?"

"No, try to be professional you two. This is a Fat Gum Agency matter. The three of us are going. Amakiji: go to the market, get supplies. Kirishima, book us a flight for tonight, tomorrow morning the latest." Toyomitsu got the phone. "I will handle the details with the client. Well? Let's work."

"Yes, sir!" said both young heroes together.

Despite his boss tentative of sounding harsh, Kirishima could not be happier. Sure, the Chivalrous Hero Fourth Kind was manlier and his office was more military-like, as a hero ambient should be, but Fat Gum agency was more fun. And it was a hero work. He was really working as a hero.

Quickly finding a flight online, he booked four seats for the agency, two mandatory side-by-side. He raised his eyes and peaked at his boss figure. Better make it five seats, a row of three.

After a short flight and two embarrassing Operation "make-Fat-Gum-pass-through-the-plane-door", the trio was received by the gentle wind of Okinawa. Now, to jump on a boat and start enjoying the beaches and the luxury hotel.

* * *

I mean, we were working, but boys will be boys. Even a boy as shy as Amajiki. Or so we though, at that time. Yes, officer. It did not take long for trouble to appear. No, not yet. There's a question more important than that: will you finish that donut? No? Thanks. Ah, yes, my statement. Well…

* * *

The trio got to one of the Kerama Islands early in the night, and the spa manager rushed to talk with them.

"I hope you can help me, Fat Gum. Someone is stealing my clients."

"You mentioned it, mr. Hiragana. But I don't understand how this is a Hero problem."

"I think it's someone with a weight loss quirk. Plus, I don't understand how they target exactly our clients, between all the tourists on the island."

"Very well. Can you tell me where one can find exotic meat on this island, mr. Hiragana?"

"Well, this is irregular. Per contract, I must only advice you to eat our health food, most grow here. But, since you're a hero…" And wrote an address to Fat Gum.

* * *

Ah, yes, officer. The way the case was told, I knew it was an inside job. The meat? Horse hearing in one of the best of animal kingdom. I wanted Amajiki to eat this meat and eavesdrop the employees. Of course, that was not what happened. The boys told me later…

* * *

Kirishima entered the hotel room where Amajiki refuged himself sweating, with a water bottle in hand.

"Hey, Amajiki, I just had a run at the beach, the surroundings are great. And you, stayed in the room the whole time?"

The shy teen showed the manga book he was reading.

"The Fedora Corsair, huh? Heh, we'll be at Recovery Girl age and the adventures of Fluffy and his crew will still be going on."

"Helps pass the time. Speaking of it…" he looked at his phone. "Fat Gum-sempai should already have called."

"Ok, let me shower and we'll go look for him."

Nothing at his room. Nothing at the restaurant. At the Lobby. At the streets nearby.

Fat Gun disappeared.

* * *

 **Hope to see you on the second chapter. Please let me know your opinion. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – Kirishima is one of my favorite characters of BNHA, but I would never expected Amajiki to be also so fun to write. At least, this is my opinion. Do you think I am handling Suneater well?**

* * *

I knew everything was in good hands, even with both at such tender age. At our edge of the city, children don't have time to be children. If they want to survive, they need to know to dodge a blade before they can walk. To use their allowance on insiders before buying candies. To explore villains' escape routes on their tricycles. That's our neighborhood. Amateurs are born dead.

Nah… it's a normal place. UA is just that good, you know. Yes, officer. They said later that in few moments...

* * *

Suneater and Red Riot were in their uniform, going over Fat Gum hotel room, trying to find any clue about his whereabouts.

"Do you trust that Hiragana?" asked Kirishima. "I mean, he does not look like all that trustworthy."

Suneater lowered his hood to better look the surroundings.

"I think we should look at everyone until we got a clue. We have to question that Honshitzu guy in ten minutes."

"The responsible for the vegetable garden. Right. Later, we'll check this address we found."

Suneater put his hood back in place before leaving the room.

"Do you really can see anything under a mask and a hood?"

"You have a spike metal thing for a mask."

"It's manly."

"Says the guy with Village People's Macho Man on his exercise playlist."

"What do you mean? It's a manly motivation message."

"Kirishima… never mind."

* * *

Following the instructions, they found a door marked "employees only". Opening it, they found themselves surrounded by every kind of plants, on an ambient at least ten degrees hotter than the outside.

"Mr. Honshitzu?" asked Kirishima, as Suneater pulled items out of his vest poaches and start to eat and drink them.

"Don't…"

From nowhere, ten almost skeleton-like figures appeared and advanced to the two heroes.

"One second on the lips, on year on the hips…"

"They will surround us."

"No, they will not." Said Suneater, grabbing Red Riot, making his legs look insect-like and jumping more than five meters away from the antagonists. "Granola of grasshoppers." He explained. "Just enough for one use, I'm afraid."

"Those must be the missing clients of the Spa."

The thin figures started to walk slowly in direction of the heroes. Suneater looked behind the duo.

"And him too."

"Do you think those are muscles, red-haired? These are muscles." Said a humongous figure, with muscles over muscles, arms thicker than the waist of both heroes together.

"So, Red Riot, do you want to take him or the zombies?"

"A real man doesn't run away from challenges, Suneater." Answered Kirishima, crackling his hardening knuckles.

"I figured."

Suneater rushed to the thin mob, growing at every step, thanks to the several servings of Takenoko Gohan (bamboo rice) he ate the day before.

* * *

"It's time to put the body I got from Bodyware in use" The muscle one fist went full speed at Kirishima body, just to meet a hardened stomach. The impact made him slide a few centimeters back, but his pose didn't change. Making his arms harden and grown the spike-like structures, he smiled.

"Do you think that was a punch, muscle-one? This is a punch." Said him, jumping on the antagonist.

* * *

Suneater, now three times his normal size, tried to knock out the emaciated enemies without hurting them too much. After all, they are more victims than actual villains. He tried to ooze the aroma from jasmine and mint from the tea he drank to calm them down.

Standing close to the big antagonist, Red Riot talked:

"I expect you to gentlemanly accept your defeat and tell me about this Bodyware."

With surprising speed, he grabbed Red Riot's leg and threw him against a nearby wall.

The muscled guy then got up and, with certain difficulty ripped a palm tree from the ground and hit Red Riot with it.

"Gentleman this, you brat."

"Tetsutetsu."

He did not expect the red haired one to be able to speak. With the dust and flints going down, he saw in horror the red-haired teen standing in the classic hero position, hands closed on a fist at the side of his hips and a large smile. He kept talking and walking toward the attacker.

"Bakugou. Deku. Cementoss-sensei. I am used to be hit at this level, week after week."

He grabbed the much larger antagonist by the collar, and threw him away with a martial movement.

"Although the strongest I remember was Jiro. Her sonic wave packs quite a punch."

Before he could get up, Red Riot was over him, punching his face twice.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Ready to try the manly thing and recognize your situation?"

"Whatever you say!"

"I already have the info, Red Riot." Said Suneater, approaching with a thin antagonist tied up with vines "Bodyware is Honshitzu, and…"

"I have Fat Gum, you silly brats!"

Both turned to see an imposing figure, holding a now too thin Fat Gum, who was only able to whisper "I'm hungry…". Bodyware kept going

"Now, raise up your hands and don't try anything funny."

* * *

 **Just writing it I noticed. Suneater's Quirk is amazing! Not only its range and possibilities are endless and potentially the top on raw power scale but it is also very fun to write.**

 **And now, half of the audience has a disco music stuck on their heads. You're welcome :D**

 **Next, the last chapter. Hopefully you are enjoying this tale. Opinions? Suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Under my entrapment I could see the two lads sent the lesser gangsters to Sleepville, maybe even fed some a generous amount of lead. I tried to move, but the three femmes fatales tightened the silk ropes around my body, making sure I could not escape. In fact, I could feel they were closer than they needed to. I am used to it. Toyomitsu. Taishiro Toyomitsu. I am like the last available port on a storm. But I resisted their charm, turning them in three rivers that could not find the sea.

… right, officer. But my two employees did defeat the, well, evil-controlled guests. All returned home without pressing charges. Well. All but one, otherwise I would not be here, right? I will try to stick to the real story. The real, boring story. I was about to give the butcher address to Amajiki, when Honshitzu appeared, whispered he had something to tell no one could know. I did not notice, but after the whisper his quirk was already acting on my body, making my natural weapon weaker and weaker…

No, no, go see who's at the door. Maybe it's the pizza I ordered. What, do you really think I called the legal department of my agency, officer? I have nothing to hide. But I am also hungry. Oh, yes, it's the pizza. Right. So, Honshitzu or Bodyware, whatever you prefer, slowly made me powerless, until his henchmen could dominate me.

Want a slice?

Right, right, so, my boys…

* * *

"Fat Gum, sir, are you all right?"

"Doesn't look so, Red Riot."

"Enough, you two. I want you to take two steps away from each other. And stay motionless while my henchmen recover." Said Bodyware.

"And what do you expect to do?" asked Red Riot "Do you have any idea of the problems you will have hurting heroes?"

"Damn it, I am not a villain!" shouted Bodyware, before producing a knife and putting it close to Fat Gum neck. "Look, people wanted to lose weight, or have muscles, I do it. For a price lower than the Spa. My mistake was to become greedy, but I discovered I could control a bit of their minds. Why settle for one payment when you can have those people giving you more and more money and…You stay there!" Bodyware shouted to Suneater, who was giving small steps in his direction. "No, I will not start monologuing!"

Suneater just raised his hands.

"I will not move. But Red Riot is right. Extorsion is one kind of crime. Kidnapping and murder attempt, on the other hand…"

"I know, I know. I will have to look for real villains to take me out of this pickle. And having heroes under my control will help. I said don't move!" Suneater took another step in his direction. Bodyware waved the knife close to the hero. "But if you brat is so eager to feel my quirk…"

The teen hero quickly launched his arm forward, enough to touch the blade.

And Bodyware jumped back, falling to the ground as Red Riot rushed to grab Fat Gum and carry him to safety.

"Next time" said Fat Gum, being carried past by Suneater "Save me some unadon.", quoting the dish made with electric eels.

"I was imagining something like so happened." Laughed Red Riot.

Bodyware was getting up. Suneater answered:

"Understood, sir. I also had" he rushed to the villain in a speed greater than normal, headbutting Bodyware before he could react. "Caramelized wild boar."

"Put me under a fruit tree, Kirishima."

As Fat Gum started to eat again, the muscled henchmen and some thin Zombies approached. Red Riot hardened his body, showing everybody the square-shaped deformations.

"Really?"

It took only this word from him for the muscled one looked at that and turned the others.

"Folks, It's over. Let's just wait for our mind to clear and return to our lives."

Fat Gum smiled. He sure got the best young talent.

* * *

And after some minutes, the local police arrived, and you know the rest, officer. I can't believe Bodyware is trying to sue us for malpractice and excess force. Yes. Yes, that's all I have to say to his lawyer: he put a knife on my neck and threatned Suneater with it. The boar tackle was too much? Maybe, but we had no way to know if he had another weapon. Yes, I know that and I repeat: he. Had. A. Knife. Yes, I affirm this statement is true and can and will be used in court if needed. Is that all? What do you mean, I can't leave the building? What meeting?

* * *

At Fat Gum Agency, two young heroes were waiting.

"He is not answering." said the dark-haired teen, looking at his phone, after calling his and Kirishima's sensei yet again.

"I don't want to try and rescue sir again, Amajiki. Should we go to the precinct, try to find something?"

"Let's wait a few more minutes, we are already in thin ice with the police and…"

It was there the phone ringed.

"Amajiki, Kirishima, help me!" came the voice

"Fat Gum-sensei!" said the heroes and, after hearing rushed details, they ran fullspeed… to the street below, to try and extract Fat Gum from the cab.

"Get ready" said him, once free. Forget this excess force nonsense. We have a new case."

"A new case?"

"In fact, the kind of case heroes are made for. Let's save a little girl."

* * *

END

* * *

 **Hope you liked this short tale. How was that? Did you enjoyed it? Tell me if you want further adventures of the Fat Gum Agency.**


End file.
